Seal Shatter
by Juliet Nishimura
Summary: A mediados de los exámenes Chuunin. Orochimaru falla al sellar el chakra del Kyuubi en el Bosque de la Muerte. Naruto interfiere con la marca de la maldición de Sasuke. ¿Y qué le ocurre al Hokage? Lean y opinen! traducción CAP 3 UP! Aviso / CORREGIDO
1. Prólogo

**Notas de traductor**: esta es la primera historia que subo (¡aplausos!), no es mía, pertenece a Quill of Molliemon, es una traducción, a mi me fascinó, espero que a ustedes también, es una Minaxkushi con Naruto también, seguro encuentran más de una falta ortográfica (léase horrorográfica) pero sucede que soy mala en eso, si tienen algún comentario acerca de la traducción, o la coherencia de la historia háganlo, no me sentiré mal, al contrario, mucho se agradecerán las críticas q me ayuden a mejorar mi trabajo, de antemano, gracias ^^

¡Disfruten!

**Autor:**

**Disclaimers:** Naruto no me pertenece (obviamente)…no hago dinero con esto…así que no me demanden.

**Notas:** Para las personas que han leído Fire Shadow's son... Lo siento, pero esto no es una secuela.

Se trata de un una historia completamente nueva

Pero esta historia tiene un montón de diversión!

(Por lo menos _eso_ creo...)

Como sea, léelo, disfrútalo, y por favor, comenta!

**Prólogo**

Hubo un rugido en sus oídos como él salió corriendo entre los árboles. Tal vez fue el viento que soplaba, o el zumbido de sangre en sus venas, o el fuerte latir de su corazón. Fuera lo que fuese, no le importaba.

Esas grotescas serpientes gigantes lo habían llevado muy lejos de Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme y esos raros Kusa-nin. Ahora que las serpientes eran historia, tenía que volver antes de la lucha terminara. Tenía que demostrar Sasuke-teme que no era un bebé, y necesitaba patear a esos desagradable Kusa-nin en la próxima semana!

Enseñando los dientes en una mueca salvaje, estalló en un pequeño claro -

"Sakura-chan!" "Sakura-chan!"

Estaba arrodillada en el suelo. Sasuke-teme se desplomó sin fuerzas y viéndose muerto en sus brazos. Los Kusa-Nin parecían estar en ninguna parte, pero, podrían estarlo, esperando a atacar…

Naruto se precipitó por un tronco de un árbol, alto de adrenalina y sintiéndose raro. "Sakura-chan! "Sakura-chan! ¿Qué pasa con _Sa-Ay!_

"N-No te acerques! La chica de cabello rosa gritó, blandiendo una de sus kunai como sus lágrimas se filtraban de sus ojos verdes.

"¿Eh? Sakura-chan?"Naruto vaciló, con el ceño fruncido en confusión. "¿Qué estás haciendo?, sólo soy yo! "

"Ese es un _Henge_ horrible!" Sakura rompió. "No hay manera que yo crea que eres Naruto!"

Levantó la mano para tratar de calmarla. "¿qué? —"

Su boca se cerró cuando vio a la parte de atrás de su mano. Tenía las uñas puntiagudas y con garras. Comprobado la otra mano, se encontró la misma cosa Tragó saliva, su lengua rozó los dientes, y se encontró con que tenía los colmillos ...

Shock enfriado el fuego en sus venas. Sus uñas comenzaron a fundirse de nuevo en su forma habitual y se sentía un poco cansado.. Apretando la mandíbula, suspiró el fuego se desvanecía, sentía picazón en la piel.

_Esos__ Kusa-Nin podrían estar en cualquier lugar._ _No es seguro._ _Todavía necesito chakra!_

Hubo un gruñido de ruidos en el fondo de su mente y se estremeció.

_Ese Ninja sacó Sasuke con sus ojos de fantasía necesitaré de todo lo que tengo!_

Oyó otro gruñido, pero el fuego en sus venas se encendió un poco, y sus uñas se solidificó en las garras de nuevo.

_Bueno... _

"Sakura-chan, en serio, ¡soy yo!", Protestó, volviendo su atención a su compañero de equipo femenino "Ya hice esto antes... en el puente de las Olas contra Haku. Simplemente no lo viste por todo el hielo y la niebla, lo juro! "Así es como lo golpeé, después que Sasuke quedó todo lleno de agujas."

La chica parpadeó y medio-bajó su arma. "…Naruto?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Naruto resopló y movió las manos en posición de iniciar un jutsu en particular. "Yo lo probaré!"

"Si haces ese estúpido _Henge_, te golpearé!" Sakura rompió el contacto visual

"Está bien", el rubio se apresuró y dejó caer las manos. Corrió hacia el lado de Sasuke y frunció el ceño cuando se notó de la dificultad de la respiración del Uchiha. "¿Qué pasa con Teme?"

"Yo ... no sé," Sakura sollozó. "Ese ninja ... le hizo algo. Y mordió su cuello!"-Se cambió el chico en sus brazos para que Naruto pudiera ver un extraño punto negro en el cuello del Uchiha. "Le dolía-Sasuke-kun gritaba como si estuviera muriendo! Y ahora ... él no despierta ... " sollozó. "Se siente como si tubiera fiebre..."

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la marca de tres comas grandes como la marca de se arremolinaba alrededor de la otra, y el tipo le recordó como del Sharingan.. Él tocó con su dedo índice, experimentando... Se sentía frío y viscoso y espinoso y todo tipo de malas noticias.

Un gruñido sibilante entre las sus orejas reforzó su conclusión de que la cosa esa era mala.

"¿Qué es?"

"No tengo idea!" Sakura se rompió.

"Bueno tú eres el más inteligente junto a Sasuke-teme," Naruto se encogió de hombros con impotencia.

La genin de pelo rosa tragó saliva "Es-es algo avanzado, sea lo que sea. "Algún tipo de sello ... tal vez? "

Naruto miró la marca. "Un sello?"

Sellos, eran difíciles, cosas complicadas. Eran las marcas compuesto de fórmulas de los símbolos que se fusionaban a través de la cuidadosa introducción de chakra. Para almacenar cosas en pergaminos, cerrar puertas, insonorizar habitaciones, sellos explosivos-y la lista seguía y seguía. Si un ninja tenía suficiente conocimiento acerca de los sellos, podrían hacer casi cualquier cosa con ellos.

Naruto apenas conocía un poco, como recién graduado Genin. Podía usar la explosión de etiquetas, cartas-bombas… Y lo hizo ... que lo que él había leído en ese libro ...

Había encontrado un libro de sellos avanzado debajo de la cama de su madre cuando él tenía ocho años. La mayoría de las cosas eran demasiado avanzadas para su cabeza, a excepción de una técnica sencilla. Se trataba de un jutsu-sello de emergencia, sólo para ser utilizado en situaciones de emergencia ....

_Esta es definitivamente una situación de emergencia._ Naruto moldeando sus garras en el sello del dragón, el tigre, la serpiente, y el carnero. _No puede hacer daño probar, ¿no?_

Apretando los dientes, clavó sus dedos índice y medio en la marca negra y metió el chakra rojo moldeado en él.

_Por favor, que funcione..._

Listo! Ya está, como verán hubo un montón de cosas que no me salieron, como la coherencia ¬_¬ pero prometo mejorar, trataré de colgar mañana el primer capitulo, si no pues, en la semana… eso es todo por hoy.

Please, reviews, me hacen muy feliz (ojitos de perrito atropellado!) además te pagaré 50 dolares, errmm no es mentira, no tengo donde caer muerta, no te pagaré pero actaualizaré mas seguido (yay!) :p


	2. Broken Mind

**Notas de Traductor:** bueno me he dado cuenta de que no tengo reviews T_T pero por que no tenía los reviews anonimos activados xD ahora que los activé ya no hay pretexto para que no me pongan un review por que de verdad creo que a alguien le puede interesar la historia :p

Disfruten :)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Broken Mind (Mente rota)**

El Hokage estaba en una de los pasillos de observación en el campo de la lucha oculto en el corazón del "Bosque de la muerte" campo de entrenamiento e hizo todo lo posible para prestar la máxima atención a la batalla que se estaba desarrollando bajo él. Los genin que habían logrado atravesar el peligroso y antiguo bosque con el limite del tiempo y los pergaminos necesarios estaban siendo eliminados en el torneo preliminar que llevó al tercer y último examen , el torneo de lucha individual frente a la población civil, dignatarios ( locales y extranjeras), y otros ninja (local y extranjera). En esa ronda él era uno de los jueces y sus opiniones tenían a una gran cantidad de peso. Lo mejor de todo era observar a todos los candidatos para Chuunin ahora y ver lo mucho que progresaron durante el mes en que habían que entrenado antes de la parte final del examen para calibrar mejor su potencial.

_Realmente no debería ser un juez, sin embargo,_ reflexionó. _No tengo ninguna experiencia propia para comparar con lo que veo que hacen._ _Incluso después de observar los exámenes anteriores es tan difícil diferenciar los niveles diferentes de competencia de estos jóvenes, ninjas sin experiencia... para mí, como sea... Al menos no es el supervisor oficial y observadores Jounin otros lo hacen por mí.._

Los enfrentamientos fueron brutales, algunos de manera excepcional. Le dolía ver a los niños tratan de matarse unos a otros tan salvajemente. Deberían estar en la escuela, estudiando para ser médicos, abogados, científicos, o agricultores. Deberían estar jugando con sus amigos, ahorrando sus mesadas para comprar que una cosa especial que desearan, enamorándose por primera vez. No deberían ser pequeños asesinos con sangre en sus manos.

Pero tenía que ser de esta manera, le habían dicho. Tal infancia tan blanda era para los civiles. Para estar seguro y prosperar, una aldea oculta debe tener ninjas, y cuanto antes se conviertan en ninjas, mejor. Esa era la verdad en el mundo en que vivía.

Lo hacía sentir enfermos por dentro.

Quería cambiarlo desesperadamente. Pero los líderes de los otras villas no sentía lo modo. Para evitar que su villa quede paralizada y en desventaja, lo mejor que podía hacer por los niños fue la elevación de los requisitos de edad mínima para la admisión y graduación de la academia ninja a unos pocos años, No era suficiente, pero unos años más de inocencia era mejor que ninguno.

_Todos dicen que yo **quería** este trabajo,_ pensó con tristeza. _Me dijeron que había que proteger la aldea como Hokage._ _Pero parece que la mayor parte de lo que hago es mandar gente a morir, o enviarlos a matar ... ¿Qué clase de persona ha **de** querer esa posición?_

_"Uno con un buen corazón y un alma muy fuerte" ,_ella le decía. _"Se necesita un hombre fuerte para hacer lo que se debe hacer, y un buen hombre para asegurarse de que se haga lo correcto."_

O al menos eso es lo que él pensó que ella diría si estuviera aquí para escuchar sus dudas. Era probable que ella encontrara una manera más contundente que decirlo, de una manera menos florida. Su asistente prefería decir lo que piensa a andarse por las ramas la mayoría de las veces. Sus opiniones honestas refrescaban en el tenebroso mundo de los ninjas y la política.

Sin embargo, para todos, su honestidad y lealtad, siempre tenían dudas. Danzou, un veterano de ANBU y líder de una parte de esa organización sombría, despreciaba abiertamente a la asistente del Hokage. El paralítico, advirtió al Hokage que ella podría abusar del prestigio y la confianza otorgada por su posición en su administración. Ella podía manipularlo, a su agenda personal y decidir cosas a su favor. Incluso podría seducirlo y ejercer aún más influencia sobre él. La mujer era una extranjera, ex-ninja, Danzou no podía pasar de ella.

Su asistente, sin embargo, no parecía el tipo de persona que haría cualquiera de las cosas que a Danzou le gustaba insinuar. Ella nunca hizo alarde de su posición, nunca buscó favores, desdeñaba la política en general, y ciertamente nunca había hecho ningún intento de seducirlo. Aunque si quisiera seducirlo él podría—

_Sucios pensamientos!_ Tragó saliva y se pateó a si mismo mentalmente. _No puedo pensar de esa manera acerca de ella, soy su jefe!_ _Y además... ella tiene un hijo._

Hablando de su hijo, el niño pudo pelear contra un niño Inuzuka y su cachorro. Él no luchó por ocultar su sonrisa, al recordar al él rubio Genin que marchó por las escaleras hasta el piso de la arena, ansioso, confrontando a su oponente de aspecto salvaje. Era aún más difícil de dejar de sonreír al recordar la vestimenta del niño.

Mientras iba de compras, el muchacho se había enamorado de lo que más adelante se le describió como un naranja _Estoy-justo-aquí-apuñálame-por favor_. Su madre se negó a comprárselo, tuvo que arrastrarlo para llevarlo a elegir otra cosa. El muchacho estaba de malas por el traje negro con mangas de color naranja…puso mala cara el resto del día.

_"Yo no soy una grande de la moda y estoy a favor de la libre expresión",_ resoplaba a la vez que iba a buscarle un poco de café_", pero realmente... estoy empezando a pensar que nació sin sentido común! "_

La esquina de su boca se torció cuando los dos chicos han dicho un poco de basura-al hablar antes de que llegaran a un intercambio de golpes del todo. No debería tener ningún favorito en este examen, pero no pudo evitar tener la esperanza de que el hijo de su asistente lo hiciera bien. Él había conocido al muchacho desde que era apenas un niño y que adoraba el mocoso travieso.

_No me importaría tener un hijo como él... _

El Hokage se movió del pasillo y observó atentamente como la lucha preliminar iba a comenzar.

_Bueno, Uzumaki Naruto, vamos a ver lo que puedes hacer._

_

* * *

_

"... Así que voy a darle estos Hokage-sama?"

"Por supuesto", sonrió a la joven mujer rubia de ojos brillantes y aceptó la bolsa de papel llena de galletas frescas, hechas en casa.

"¡Gracias!" La mujer sonrió y corrió.

"Él te conseguirá las galletas ... si es que queda alguna para cuando él regrese del bosque de la muerte

Rodando sus ojos, ella guardó la nota que venía con las galletas y se llevó la bolsa a la sala de los Jounin donde lo abandonaron a quien quiera q tuviera hambre de algo dulce.

_No veo por qué lo siguen intentando,_ mentalmente resopló y se dirigió a la torre, a recoger varios trámites y papeleo para dejarlo en el escritorio del Hokage. _Productos horneados, flores y cartas de amor no funcionan._ _Si hubiera funcionado, él ya estuviera casado con un grupo de niñas por ahora._

_Gracias a Dios que yo nunca he estado tan desesperada... _

Irritantes admiradoras eran uno de los peligros cuando un joven soltero y guapo, se convertía en Hokage suponía. Por lo menos había encontrado una forma práctica de eliminar sus muestras d e afecto no deseado. Hokage-sama nunca parecía saber qué hacer con los regalos que sus admiradores le daban, así que ella distribuía los alimentos a lo largo de la Torre para cualquier ninja que tenga hambre, utiliza las flores para decorar su casa, guarda las cartas y tarjetas en un archivo contenedor si alguien alguna vez quiere ver esas cosas y toma los sobrantes para las casas de empeño o donarlos a la caridad.

"Kushina-san! "Kushina-san! Kushina-san!" Kushina-san! "

Ella se encogió y miró por encima del hombro para encontrar confirmando uno de sus miedos"... Sí, Ebisu?"

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" el ninja preguntó esperanzado.

"Um ..." Ella miró hacia abajo en la pila de carpetas de archivos, pergaminos y documentos varios que apenas sostener, y suspiró. "Muy bien".

El Jounin especial, alegremente aceptó la mayor parte de la carga de sus brazos y la siguió por el pasillo a la oficina del Hokage. Mientras Kushina agradeció la ayuda, más bien deseaba que algunos otros ninja le habían ofrecido su ayuda. Preferiblemente uno que no fuera parte de su pequeño pero irritante y persistente "club de fans"... como Ebisu.

"Debo decir, Kushina-san, que luces excepcionalmente hermosa el día de hoy", Ebisu sonrió, mirando por encima de su sombra.

"Eso es lindo", gruñó y tiró de la puerta de la oficina abierta. " "Si se pudieras dejar todo eso aquí"-señaló hacia el escritorio del Hokage-"voy a ordenarlo para la lectura Hokage-sama".

"La segunda fase de los exámenes de Chuunin se debe terminar pronto", dijo el Jounin Especial y acomodó la carga de papeleo donde ella le había señalado. "En el interino entre la segunda y tercera fase del examen, ¿quieres ir a almorzar conmigo? He oído hablar de la apertura de una nueva cafetería y me gustaría tener tu opinión"—

"Estoy ocupada, Ebisu," Kushina murmuró y comenzó a ordenar las cosas en pilas, "Y además, como he dicho antes, Naruto es mi prioridad. Si no le gustas, yo ni siquiera consideraría salir contigo." Ella mostró una sonrisa forzada. "Y Naruto no piensa mucho en ti."

Ebisu parecía como que había mordido un limón especialmente amargo.

Todo hombre que trató de conseguir una cita con ella fue alejado o mantenido a raya por la sola mención de su hijo. No importa cuán atractiva e intrigante la encontraban, cuando que se involucrarían con ella significaba asociarse con el "mocoso demonio", que tendían a retroceder muy rápido. El hecho mismo de que ella era la madre de "esa cosa" probablemente desactivó el noventa por ciento de los hombres que de otro modo podrían estar interesados en conocerla mejor.

_Nunca pensé que la condición de paria de Naruto jamás sería útil..._ Ella bastante enfadado tocó un montón de formas que necesitan para organizar estampado en una grave pila ordenada. _Por supuesto, si fuera a **mi** manera, nadie necesitaría saber sobre el demonio.._

Pero las cosas _no eran_ a su manera. Así las cosas, le parecía un milagro que se había mantenido la custodia de su hijo e impidió que se estén forjando en un arma para la aldea, Era difícil, pero ella hizo todo lo posible para buscar el lado bueno de las cosas. Si no, la desesperación la hubiese destruido hacía mucho tiempo, antes de que incluso había tenido la oportunidad de ser un ninja de la hoja, probablemente.

_Un día les vas a demostrar, Naruto!_ Pensó con rabia. _Un día te verán por lo que eres, no lo que creen que eres._ _Y con estos exámenes Chuunin, quizá "un día" será pronto ..._

"La opinión pobre del chico que tiene sobre mí, probablemente se deriva del hecho de que soy un maestro, y de acuerdo a sus malas calificaciones es que no tiene amor por los profesores o la educación", Ebisu olió.

"Hablando de la enseñanza, no tiene Konohamaru y su pandilla bajo tu tutela?" Kushina preguntó.

"Actualmente todavía están en la clases de la Academia," el Jounin especial le informó. "¿Estás segura de que no deseas unirte a mí en aquel café que he mencionado? Los dos tenemos tiempo" —

"Estoy ocupada", murmuró y pasó junto a él fuera de la oficina. "Disculpa".

Ella irrumpió su camino a través de la torre hasta llegar a la plataforma como techo—Apoyada en uno de los pilares curvos que dio a la torre de la apariencia de llevar una corona de garras, se quedó mirando en la dirección general de formación sobre el terreno cuarenta y cuatro: el temido Bosque de la muerte. A juzgar por el tiempo que le estaba tomando al Hokage en regresar, estaba observando los enfrentamientos, en el edificio pequeño, en la arena escondida allí.

Efectivamente, ella veía los preliminares (si los hay) con el Hokage, cuando el examen se celebraba en Konoha. Pero Naruto estaba compitiendo en este examen, y no había forma de que correría el riesgo de perjudicar sus posibilidades de ascenso por "contaminar" la opinión del Hokage. Y si él lo hizo a la ronda final, ella se sentaba en las gradas con todos los demás, en lugar de la sede de honor del Hokage.

_Me gustaría saber cómo van las cosas sin embargo,_ hizo un mohín. Nadie _sale del Bosque de la Muerte hasta que los preliminares se han terminado._ _A menos, por supuesto, que necesiten atención médica..._

Pero ella lo sabría si le pasaba algo a Naruto dejando de lado el poder de curación del zorro, él era Uzumaki Naruto, lo que le hacía fuerte. Si alguien salió del Bosque de la Muerte por razones médicas, sería esa niñita llorona kunoichi que tenía en su equipo.

_Si sólo Naruto dejara de perseguirla._ _Ella, obviamente, estaba tras Sasuke y Naruto siempre era rechazado por ella _ Sacudió la cabeza, frunció mientras que el viento soplaba los mechones de cabello rojo que había escapado de la trenza en su rostro. _Realmente, no veo que le es atractivo en ella._ _Ella es inteligente y tiene un buen control, pero sus habilidades ninja son mediocres y su resistencia es patética._ _De peso muerto con el cerebro hueco..._

Después de reunirse con sus compañeros de su hijo una vez que habían sido aceptados por su sensei, ella inmediatamente había encontrado que la fangirl de pelo rosado sería el eslabón débil. Se había ofrecido a darle clases particulares a la chica, pero fue rechazada. La niña tonta estaba preocupada de que al aceptar la oferta de clases particulares, que de algún modo sería ofender a su sensei algo así.

_Ofender a Kakashi?_ Ella resopló. _A ese vago le encantaría Si yo hasta me pediría abofetearla por el._ _Quizá ahora que ha visto el verdadero mundo ninja, lo reconsidere..._

El grito de un halcón volando, la distrajo momentáneamente. Vio como el ave perezosamente hacía círculos en alto sobre el pueblo. Comprobando que no tenía prisa para ir a ninguna parte, concluyó que se trataba de un ave silvestre y que no posea algún mensaje importante. Ella lo miró con nostalgia por un minuto, antes de volver su mirada hacia el mar de tejados de abajo.

Es curioso cómo la vida resulta ser a veces, pensó. Cuando era niña, todo lo que se soñaba era ser una kunoichi superior. Jugar a la casita, visten vestidos era de niñas tontas, los niños eran para golpear, no para besar. Los bebés eran repugnantes y molestos. La lectura era sólo para cuando estaban enfermos o heridos y no puede hacer nada realmente productivo. Y quien necesitaba saber cocinar cuando había taza de ramen instantáneo para llevar?

Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, crecida y un kunoichi _retiradas._ Ella había besado a un chico, e hizo mucho más con él. Ella había tenido un bebé y lo elevó a Genin. Como asistente del Hokage, pasó una gran cantidad de tiempo leyendo, escribiendo, investigando, cuando no, era ir a buscar café o comida rápida. Y el horror de los horrores más horribles—había aprendido a cocinar.

_Si mi yo joven iba a conocer a la yo de ahora, estaría tan enojada y avergonzada..._ Kushina sonrió sin humor e inútilmente trató de alejar los mechones rojos de cabello de los ojos. _Pero no cambiaría nada... Bueno,, tal vez un par de cosas, pero no a Naruto._

Si pudiera tener su manera, el Kyuubi no existiría. El maldito biju sería mortal y por lo tanto asesinable, en lugar de estar encarcelado en un cuerpo infantil. Él no habría ido a esa misión, hubiese vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, el que aún la amaba…

Un destello de movimiento le llamó la atención-un pequeño grupo de ANBU saltando sobre los tejados.

_Así que, la segunda parte del examen va para largo, entonces._ Se retiró del pilar y entro por la puerta trampa de la azotea _Será mejor que valla por el café... y tal vez una de esas galletas, si dejaron alguna._

Quince minutos más tarde, ella se sentó junto a una de las ventanas de la oficina del Hokage, con una humeante taza de café negro en una mano y un plato de papel pequeño con la última de las galletas en la otra... y una galleta en la boca.

_Maldita sea, estas cosas son buenas!_ _Sabe a vainilla y canela... tengo que seguir a esa chica y robar su receta!_

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y de inmediato cambió de tema.

Kushina tiró el café por la ventana la cierra y empezó a bajar todas las persianas, poniendo toda la oficina en la sombra. Dejando las galletas en la ventana, activa el sonido de sellos de pruebas integradas en las paredes, mientras que el ANBU ayuda al Hokage a sentarse. Tan pronto como el ANBU se retiró, colgó la etiqueta de "no molestar" en la manija de la puerta, cerró la puerta con llave.

Se veía horrible. Se hundió en su silla giratoria de piel de Niza, pálido, sudoroso y luciendo enfermos. Si ella no lo hubiese visto tantas veces antes, se hubiera asustado como loca.

Cuidando de ser lo más silenciosa posible, recuperó un trapo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lo sumerge en la jarrita de agua tibia que siempre estaba sentado en la esquina de su escritorio. Le quita suavemente su protector frontal y de lado húmedo sus cabellos de oro amarillo para revelar el brillo rojo de un sello incompleto. Tragar profundamente, apretó el paño húmedo, las feas marcas fragmentarias para aliviar el dolor ardiente.

"K'shina-san," el resolló, sus ojos de mar cerrados contra la migraña.

"Shh-susurró"-No hables-Estoy aquí, Yondaime-sama. "

_"Si amas algo, déjalo ir."_ Su padre le había dicho una vez, acerca de una gaviota que había mantenido y criado como mascota. _"Si vuelve, es tuyo._ _Si no, entonces es feliz siendo libre"._

_Estoy aquí, Minato…No me recuerdas, pero yo estoy aquí._ _Yo siempre estaré aquí... no importa qué._

**

* * *

**

Ahora sí, no hay pretextos Ò.Ó

:D


	3. Broken Curse

**Notas de traductor: **Hola gente bonita ^^! si ya se que me he tardado un poquito pero he tenido algunas ocupaciones que me mantienen...ocupada...XD bueno pues esto esta actualizado y espero que mi traducción mejore hehe al menos eso creo... quiero creeer que este capi me quedó un poco mejor q los anteriores, al menos en su mayoría... haha es que la 'mala' maña de que cuando leo en ingles, lo entiendo así como viene de a "bocajarro" mi bronca es cuando quiero hacer la tradución, por lo de las ''espresiones coloquiales'' y todo eso royo :p solo espero que me tenga muuucha paciencia por que de verdad me estoy esforzando mucho T^T...

Bueno pasando a otra cosa, originalmente este fanfic, viene incluidas con imágenes que prono pondré en mi perfil o si bien las quieren ver antes les dejo el perfil de la autora original Quill of Molliemon

w w w (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / u / 320103 / Quill_of_Molliemon

**Nota adicional **: _(Pensamientos)_

Disfruten! ^o^

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Broken Curse_**

_Nieve __rosa__._ _No. pétalos de flor de cerezo__._ _Vuelan la deriva alrededor de el como confeti mágico._

_Dedos delgados tocaban sus hombros desde atrás._ _Largas cadenas de rojo intenso se agitaron con los pétalos con la brisa ligera.__._.. _sintió un susurro_ _de cálido aliento en la parte posterior de su cuello._

_"Minato__—__"_

* * *

Estaba recostado, se aferró a su frente con sus manos a la vez que sentía como si mil agujas se clavaran en su cerebro. Fue una agonía, pero afortunadamente breve. Cuando cesó, abrió los ojos y se encontró en su dormitorio.

"Debo haber estado soñando con un recuerdo..." supuso con tristeza.

Era imposible decir si estaba en lo correcto su suposición o no lo estaba. La sacudida dolorosa con la que había despertado había borrado todo lo que había estado soñando. Ocurría casi todas las mañanas y era una manera muy irritante de despertar.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, se arrastró fuera de la cama y se fue de su rutina de las mañanas. Una agradable ducha de agua caliente lavó la modorra prolongada le ayudó a aliviar las punzadas en su cabeza. Una vez que el baño estaba lleno de vapor y el agua caliente estaba en peligro de derramarse, se cepillaba los dientes y afeitaba.

Limpiando el espejo empañado, frunció el ceño en reflexión. Ni siquiera tenía que mover los mechones rubios de su pelo para ver las marcas antiestéticas rojas grabadas en su frente. Incluso cuando estaban cubiertos por su hitae-ate, aún podía verlos en su propia mente.

Las marcas son un sello rojo oscuro, color de la sangre seca, no el negro habitual, o incluso el color verde pálido del extraño sello del "pájaro enjaulado" de los Hyuga. Parecían como nudos de alambre de púas o ramas espinosas, pero con diferencias claras y evidentes piezas que faltaban. Quienquiera que ubiese puesto el sello había hecho un trabajo de mala calidad e incompleto.

Y nadie sabía lo que era ese sello.

El Sandaime, Hokage quien a veces era denominado como "el profesor" por su gran conocimiento, no había podido descifrarlo. Jiraiya-sama, a renowned expert on seals, didn't know what it was. Jiraiya-sama, un renombrado experto en sellos, no sabía lo que era. Y él mismo, que también supuestamente era un experto en sellos, tampoco pudo descifrarlo.

El patrón incompleto no emparejaba con ninguno en los archivos de sellos. Cualquier intento de probar las marcas y descubrir su estructura le causó un dolor intenso. Todo intento de eliminarlo le causaba tanto dolor y lo ponían aún peor, a veces incluso terminaba en el hospital en estado de coma durante varios días.

Al final, el Sandaime había puesto fin a cualquier otro intento de manipulación o de eliminación del sello por temor a que lo dañaran en forma permanentemente o podrían matarlo. En cambio, los efectos de sello fueron cubiertos. Oficialmente, había sufrido una conmoción cerebral severa que se había derivado en una amnesia parcial, permanente dejandolo con migraña ocasional.

Pero, en realidad, todos sus problemas derivaban de lo que escondía bajo su protector frontal.

_Yo no sé quién soy._ _No recuerdo a mis padres._ _No recuerdo a mi sensei._ _No recuerdo a mis alumnos._ _No recuerdo a mis amigos... o a mis enemigos._ _Todo lo que tengo son mis habilidades ninja—que no recuerdo haber aprendido— y lo que otras personas me dicen._

_...Odio esto._

Tratando de recordar no sirvió de nada. Cada vez que él trató de centrarse en una historia sobre algo que había hecho o experimentado, o algún objeto que supuestamente fue importante para él, lo único que conseguía era una migraña. El sello incompleto y probablemente malformado, blanqueó su memoria, y la mantuvo en blanco.

_Ayer fue extraño, frunció el ceño a la vez que_ se vestía. _Yo no estaba tratando de recordar algo cuando llegó esa migraña._ _Ya me iba del complejo escondido en el bosque de la muerte cuando eso solamente…me golpeó._

Dejando de lado el hecho preocupante, terminó de vestirse y se detuvo en la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Sobre la mesa había tres pequeñas fotografías enmarcadas: un retrato de sus padres muertos, una foto de sí mismo de niño con su sensei y dos compañeros de equipo (ambos fallecidos ahora), y una imagen de sí mismo como sensei con tres estudiantes (dos de los cuales muertos). No significaban mucho para él, ya que no se acordaba esa gente o cómo había sido su relación con ellos. Sin embargo, conservó las imágenes, ahí.

También en la mesita había una caja de terciopelo pequeña. Lo había encontrado cuando empacaba sus cosas para mudarse a la mansión Hokage después de que él había aceptado el cargo tras la muerte del Sandaime por sellar al demonio. Frotandose los dedos, pensó sobre la caja, la abrió a mirar lo que contenía.

El anillo era de oro pálido con una pequeña piedra de color verde claro en forma un poco cuadrada por lo que parecía un pequeño diamante. No se veía como un anillo de compromiso, pero era claramente destinado a la mano de una dama. También era claro que no fue una herencia de familia, era brillante y nuevo, no rayado y desgastado.

_Jiraiya-sama y Kakashi-san me aseguraron que no tenía novia— que no había nadie especial en mi vida._ Cerró la caja y la dejó, tratando de esquivar la presión de la futura migraña en su cráneo. _... Pero si no tengo a nadie, ¿por qué tengo ese anillo?_

Masajeando sus sienes palpitantes, se dirigió a la oficina.

* * *

Kushina sorbió su té mientras miraba a Naruto comer su desayuno. Estaba tan enticiasmado por el entrenamiento para los exámenes, que casi había tenido que atarlo a la silla para convencerlo de comer primero Su entusiasmo era excelente, pero si no lo obligaba a enfocarse, no le ayudaría a su entrenamiento y lo estancaría.

_Así lo hizo, llegó a las finales... y sería enfrentado contra Neji Hyuuga…_ _Sería un enfrentamiento duro._ _Neji tiene un año de experiencia más que él **y** encima de eso un Kekkei Genkai!_

Pero Naruto tenía una buena razón para vencer a ese chico. Él le había dicho todo a ella sobre el sangriento enfrentamiento entre los dos Hyuuga, y lo cruel que había Neji sido su prima. Si hubiera estado allí como de costumbre habrían tenido que sujetarla para que dejara de estrangular al mocoso engreído.

_No puedes hacerle cosas de ese tipo a esa familia_. Escondió su ceño fruncido tras su taza de té. _Y reclamar a los Hyuuga su gestión a través del sello del clan el "pájaro enjaulado" no es de división interna... Mentiras!_

"Apuesto a Kakashi-sensei me va a enseñar algo realmente bueno para pisotear a Neji!" Naruto sonrió y se ó la boca de huevo.

"No hables con la boca llena", Kushina le recordó.

Su hijo parecía olvidar que Sasuke también había avanzado a la ronda final, y que compartían el mismo profesor. No había manera de que Kakashi pudiera entrenar adecuadamente a dos niños a la vez porque sabrían de inmediato todos los secretos del otro en caso de que terminan luchando entre sí conforme el torneo avanzara. De hecho, ella ya sabía los planes de Kakashi.

El Jounin la había visitado poco antes de que ella despertara a Naruto para el desayuno. Kakashi encontraría un profesor para asumir la formación de Naruto mientras se llevara a Sasuke a entrenar fuera de la aldea. Orochimaru (la serpiente traidora!) Se habían infiltrado en el examen y realizado algún tipo de atentado contra el chico Uchiha. Es evidente que el Sannin iba tras el raro y mortal Sharingan, y Sasuke era su mejor apuesta para conseguirlo.

_Incluso si Orochimaru no se escabulliría, para secuestrar a Sasuke._ _Kakashi se ve a sí mismo en ese chico._ _Y ve a Obito._ _Esos dos factores por sí solos hacían de Sasuke el estudiante favorecido._

"Terminé!" Gritó Naruto y se deshizo de sus platos en el fregadero.

"Trata de no hacer demasiada fuerza por lo menos en una hora, o vas a volver todo!", Gritó como él salió por la puerta.

"¡Adiós!"

La puerta se cerró y rodó los ojos. "Niños..."

_Oh, bien ..._ Vació su taza de te en las macetas de sus plantas. _Mejor a prepararse para el trabajo._ _Con esa serpiente husmeando por ahí, las cosas van a estar más tensas que de costumbre ..._

_

* * *

_

"¿Ha estado molestándote últimamente?"

El Hokage detuvo su lectura rápida del informe que tenía en la mano elevo poco a poco su mirada un hombre de pelo blanco, apoyado en la pared de su oficina. "¿Qué?"

"El sello", aclaró el intruso.

Volvió a su informe "No mucho últimamente. Si acaso una vez a la semana".

"Bueno, eso es una buena noticia, por lo menos."

El Yondaime no respondió.

_Tal vez si lo ignoro, va al grano, o desaparece ..._

Su visitante no invitado era Jiraiya uno de los _Densetsu no Sannin,_ y su ex-sensei. Personalmente, él no estaba muy impresionado con el hombre. Jiraiya estaba abierta y francamente orgulloso de sus vicios, la prostitución, la bebida, y un poco el juego. El Joven Hokage realmente no tenía idea de cómo había conseguido mantenerse con el hombre, y mucho menos haber aprendido algo útil de él. Mientras que el hombre había sido parcialmente útil en el comienzo—después de la pérdida de su memoria en los primeros días de su ascenso a Hokage—Jiraiya finalmente se alejó para vigilar a delincuentes varios Orochimaru y otras amenazas para la aldea. El Yondaime había estado bastante contento de ver que se había ido.

"Supongo que has notado que Orochimaru se he infiltrado en la aldea", comentó Jiraiya.

"Sí, Jiraiya-sama", asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos azules nunca dejaron de ver los reportes que tenía enfrente. "Kakashi-san me informó de que Orochimaru ataco a sus estudiantes en el Bosque de la Muerte y trató de hacer algo a Sasuke Uchiha".

"Así que busca el poder del Sharingan," el pervertido reflexionó. "Pero eso no es todo lo que busca. Sería mucho menos riesgoso capturar a Sasuke mientras está en una misión en lugar de infiltrarse en el pueblo en un momento como este, cuando la seguridad es mayor para los exámenes. Ha venido aquí por alguna otra razón." suspiro. "Escucha mis palabras; habrá más problemas en este examen."

"Grandioso", murmuró el Hokage, desplomándose en su asiento. _Justo lo que necesito..._

"Bueno... Estaré vigilando por si acaso..."

Cuando el Hokage miró hacia arriba, estaba solo de nuevo.

_Que te valla bien._

El Sannin siempre lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Y no era sólo su costumbre vergonzosa de espiar del hombre o la forma en que tienden a coquetear con jóvenes mujeres, y bien dotadas. La otra razón por la que Jiraiya le parecía realmente molesto es que su único alumno sobreviviente ya no se acordaba de él.

_Este sello..._ frunció el ceño y ordenó los papeles en su escritorio. _No sólo me hace daño._ _Le hace daño tambien __a todo el mundo que me conoció y me cuidó._

Pensó en el anillo y suspiró.

* * *

Naruto saltaba ansiosamente en un pie, luego en el otro mientras esperaba a su crónicamente retardado-sensei. Se puso de pie sobre el pequeño Puente que era el punto de reunión del equipo 7, Sakura no estaba allí por haber fallado al pasar a la final y Sasuke tampoco estaba allí por alguna razón.

_Pero Kakashi-sensei me dijo que me encontraría aquí para empezar mi entrenamiento para las finales, _pensó furioso_. __Es mejor que no llegue súper tarde como suele hacerlo. __Necesito cada segundo de entrenamiento para que pueda vencer Neji! __Tengo una promesa de mantener después de todo!_

Sólo de pensar en la terrible paliza que Hinata había recibido, y las crueles palabras de Neji, toda la sangre—lo que realmente lo enfureció!

**Sí…**

Naruto se estremeció y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. _¿Quién dijo eso?_

Al no oír nada más, y no viendo nada, decidió que era su imaginación, y volvió a la espera con impaciencia.

_¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Argh! ¡Maldito Kakashi-sensei!_

"Hola!"

Naruto inmediatamente miro a su sensei de pelo plateado y levanto su dedo acusador. "Llegas tarde!"

"Yo sólo dije que me esperaras en el lugar de costumbre", le dijo alegremente Kakashi. "Yo nunca te dije una hora exacta."

"Es casi mediodía!" Gritó Naruto. "No tengo tiempo para perder esperandote!"

"Ahora, ahora... aquí está tu tutor."

"Mi—?!" Naruto rompió en confusión y se volvió a ver de pie al otro Ninja al lado de su sensei. "él?!"

Se trataba de Ebisu. El pervertido de armario. Tutor de Konohamaru. Acosador de su madre.

"Me dejarás con _Él?!_ "

"Naruto, Ebisu es un excelente profesor," Kakashi ligeramente le reprendió. "La enseñanza es su especialidad personal. Definitivamente será capaz de ayudarte. "

"¿No puedes encontrar a alguien más si tú no vas a entrenarme?" Naruto gimió.

"No hay tiempo, tengo que ir a buscar a Sasuke." Kakashi dijo alegremente. "¡Adiós!", Y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

En realidad, no era justo. Kakashi-sensei era un Ninja impresionante con un ojo Sharingan y mil jutsus a su disposición. Y Ebisu... estaba lejos de ser tan cool. Y un idiota muy molesto, que estaba calenturiento por su madre también.

Naruto frunció el ceño al Jounin especial. "Estás haciendo esto para ganar puntos con mi mamá, ¿no?"

El pervertido de armario enderezó sus gafas y se aclaró la garganta. "—Vamos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer".

El Genin suspiró y se escabulló después de su tutor. _Esto apesta..._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke mecánicamente comió su desayuno ignorando los espacios vacíos en la mesa. También evitó mirar la cara alegre de su madre. No entendía por qué ella hizo todo lo posible para fingir que no había nada mal, mientras que en verdad _todo_ estaba mal.

Hace casi cinco años, Itachi—su hermano mayor, el más joven capitán ANBU, el orgullo y la alegría de todo el clan Uchiha, la mayor esperanza para el futuro—se había ido dejando una matanza. Su _Aniki_ había matado a su padre, todos los Uchiha que había despertado el Sharingan, cada activo ninja Uchiha, y la mayoría de los hombres adultos en el Distrito Uchiha. Dejó sólo a su madre, las mujeres, los ancianos y los niños que tenian alrededor de la edad de Sasuke y los más jóvenes con vida. Y luego Itachi desapareció de Konoha sin dejar rastro.

El poderoso clan Uchiha había quedado reducido a apenas un cuarto de su tamaño anterior. La Policía Militar tuvo que ser disuelta por unos escasos números de miembros y la negativa del clan para abrirse a la adhesión a un mayor número de no-Uchiha. Y el puñado de ninjas activos que el clan se había producido sólo eran un poco mayor que Sasuke no había ninja de adultos, no Jounin y sólo dos Chuunin.

Sasuke dejó sus platos en el fregadero y se retiro a recoger sus cosas. Kakashi le había dicho que debía empacar para un mes. Al parecer, abandonarían la aldea para entrenar para la fase final de los exámenes Chuunin.

_Es debido a que extraño ninja__—__Orochimaru, Sakura dijo que se llamó a sí mismo. Cuando Kakashi se enteró de lo sucedido en el Bosque de la Muerte, se preocupó. ¿Por qué iba a entrenarme a las afueras de Konohaí?_

Hizo una pausa en lo que estaba haciendo para frotarse al lado de su cuello.

_Supongo fue buena esa cosa que el _dobe _ hizo logró destruir esa marca que Sakura dijo que ese tipo puso en mi cuello. Kakashi pareció aliviado cuando encontró la piel irritada para comprobarlo. __Sea cual fuera la marca, era malo._

Es realmente molesto Naruto tenía que estar agradecido. El payaso de la clase no dejó de sorprenderlo, y él estaba cansado de eso. En primer lugar, había sido de alguna manera el logro de Genin, cuando había reprovado el examen tres veces en un año. Entonces le había dado una paliza a un par de jutsus avanzados que un-no genin debe saber cuando el niño no era capaz de obtener las bases. Y entonces había sido la misión del país de las Olas donde no sólo sabía trepar a los árboles con el chakra (y se burlaba sin piedad de Sasuke hasta que el Uchiha dominó la técnica), pero había vencido a Haku después de Sasuke había había quedado noqueado y se convirtió en un alfiletero humano.

_Y ahora él sabe algunos jutsus oscuros para romper sellos raros..._ Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y tiró la mochila sobre los hombros. _Nada acerca ese _dobe_ tiene sentido._

Si Naruto ya sabía un ejercicio de control de chakra, como caminar sobre árboles , ¿por qué no se las pudo arreglar para hacer un buen _Bunshin no Jutsu_ en clase? Y entonces ¿cómo iba a pasar a dominar el _Kage_ _Bunshin no Jutsu_—una técnica de nivel _Jounin_- cuando aún no _podía_ hacer un decente, _Bunshin_ de viejo formato?

_Si ese _dobe_ se las arregla para sobrevivir en el torneo el tiempo suficiente para pelear conmigo_, _voy a averiguar_, pensó mientras distraídamente dijo adiós a su madre. _Si logra derrotar al Hyuuga, definitivamente valdrá la pena luchar. Y luego conseguiré mis respuestas..._

_

* * *

_

El entrenamiento con Ebisu consumió mucho tiempo. El almuerzo fue genial (y un intento muy evidente para ganarse el favor), pero fue arruinado por la lectura de control de chakra. Era como estar de vuelta en la escuela, sólo que peor, porque fue la enseñanza de Ebisu, en lugar de Iruka-sensei.

Cuando se enteró de que el ejercicio de control de chakra que Ebisu quiso enseñarle algo que ya sabía cómo hacerlo, estaba completamente decepcionados. Ha sido muy divertido ver la expresión de la cara del tipo que se paseaba por toda la superficie caliente de uno de los balnearios públicos de aguas termales más grandes de Konoha. También fue muy divertido el jactarse de que su madre le había enseñado cómo hacerlo cuando tenía once años.

Antes que Ebisu podría recuperar su ingenio, se dieron cuenta de un tipo espiando a través del muro en el baño de mujeres. Ebisu—el pervertido en negación—se volvió loco y trató de atacar al extraño hombre de pelo blanco. Pero su objetivo simplemente llamo a un gran sapo, que utilizó su lengua para de un solo golpe noquear al Jounin especial sin esfuerzo aparente.

Naruto inmediatamente pensó que el tipo era impresionante ... y entonces casi tan rápidamente cambió de opinión cuando el hombre pasó a hacer un raro y estúpido intro ... completado con algún tipo de una danza.

_Pero dijo que es uno de los Sannin,_ Naruto frunció el ceño miró pensativamente al pervertido, que había vuelto a hacer guiños a las muchachas bonitas a través de un agujero del muro. _Los Sannin se supone que son un trío de Super Ninja, o algo así. Así que eso significa que es al menos tan impresionante como Kakashi-sensei, si no mejor... _

Recién saliendo pidio al hombre hacerse cargo de su entrenamiento no había funcionado, pero hay otras maneras de obtener su cooperación. El hombre estaba claramente interesado en mujeres desnudas... Muy interesado. Y podría usar eso.

Originalmente había inventado su…único... el estilo de _Henge_ como una broma, y para dominar la técnica más interesante. Su madre realmente no lo apreciaba mucho, así que le prohibió usarlo en clase. Sakura-chan-y la mayoría de las niñas-lo odiaba, lo golpeaban sí él era atrapado haciendolo.

... Pero nunca lo sabrían

_Está bien, raro Ero-Sennin!_ Corrió mientras formaba los sellos, hizo la transformación, y se trasladó en posición. _Eres mío!_

Y así Naruto sedujo para sí mismo a un nuevo y mejor profesor particular...

* * *

Ya esta hecho ahora vamos a los agradecimientos

**Namikaze-Kun**; gracias a ti, y claro agradesco mucho tu opinión, yo también espero mejorar mis traducciónes, y la idea no es mia jeje bueno solo la idea de traducirlo :p me esforzaré más, **Loquin;** gracias por la felicitación jaja si está muy bueno este fic, es bastante extenso realmente, así que habrá muchos más :D **ilyasviel;** si jaja Mina-kun esta vivo! lo que muchas de sus fangirls deseamos más al parecer en el manga eso no será posible nunca (*snif*) **Minakushi-chan;** a mi tambien me gusta esta idea ¿a que es genial? ahora respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, Naruto no sabe que es hijo del Hokage y no se va a enterar, por el momento (Muahahaha!) solo kushina...y kakashi...y ero-sannin xDD saben la verdad...

Gracias a todos por los reviews me hacen muy feliz ^o^

Cada review ayuda a Minato a recordar para que era el anillo que dejó en su mesita de noche (eso estuvo fatal ¬¬)

En una semana, proxima actualización.


	4. Aviso!

**Aviso:**

Hola queridos lectores (soné rara):p Hago una pausa aquí para avisarles…NO, no voy a dejar de actualizar ni abandonaré este trabajo así que no se asusten y no pongan esas caras… ejem… decía yo, avisarles que como se habrán dado cuanta, actualicé el DIA de hoy, pero como lo hice en estado de casi-inconciencia, osease, me moría del sueño, lo hice mal y repetí por error el capitulo primero (inserte graan emoticón de vergüenza) así que no me dí cuenta hasta casi 12 horas después cuando se me ocurrió ver la página O_O, como se supone, lo borré por supuesto y he subido el capitulo que corresponde…

Eso era todo, así que si clickean el botón para moverse entra los capis lo verán como el Bronken Curse, también he actualizado un poquito el summary posiblemente lo reedite por completo aunque lo dudo por que el actual pertenece al autor original y lo puse tal cual esta. ¿Que me dicen debería o no?...

Por el momento es todo, síganse poniendo hermosos :P y pronto borrare este mensaje, en una semana para ser exactos.


End file.
